


(our love is) insanity

by gabiula, xeulia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiula/pseuds/gabiula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeulia/pseuds/xeulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why David and Oscar are so distant lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	(our love is) insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Story set on 09/09/2014 after Brazil x Colombia  
> Sorry for any mistakes, and smile ;)

David Luiz was lying in bed in his room, bored. The team had won the Friendly against Colombia and he was very happy about the victory, but he had left the game feeling knee pain, and it made him a little anxious. He was concerned about the possibility of missing his team and his national team matches, especially with Thiago already out.

Oscar, his roommate, was celebrating the victory with his friends from Chelsea playing Fifa, which left him there alone. David Luiz then decided to spend time on Twitter, reading the messages from some worried fans. Amid tweets of encouragement, there were some crazy fans who asked to marry him. It was no surprise, of course; these appeared at least after every game. He also noticed some asking for Daviscar this time, whatever that was. Apparently it had to do with him and Oscar.

Curious, David Luiz decided to search "Daviscar" on Google to know what it was about. He eventually found a site called Archive Of Our Own. The contents of this site worried David deeply; And he decided to do something as soon as Oscar came back. While waiting, he read several stories from the site, and considered them insane.

It was only 11PM when Oscar came to the room and asked how David Luiz was feeling and if his leg was hurting. But David had more important matters to address.

"We need to talk. Seriously."

The way that David Luiz looked worried really messed with Oscar, who sat on the very edge of the bed and waited for him to speak.

“It's just... I do not know how to tell you this... I think there are people who believe that we are together. Like, together together. Like dating.”

“Huh? What ??”

Oscar had been friends with Neymar long enough to learn a bit of acting, and used these devices to pretend he did not know what David Luiz was talking about.

“I received a few mentions on Twitter and discovered that there are people who write stories about us. We both. Together. Dating. Absurd.”

“It makes no sense. Why would someone do this?”

David seemed really upset with the stories he had read.

“Well ... It seems that they think we're cute together? I don’t get it.”

“ Ah. But that we are.”

David was surprised by that answer, but ignored it and kept talking.

“Oscar, you know I love you, don’t you?” The heart of the youngest skipped a beat upon listening these words, and he nodded. “You are a great friend to me. And that's why I think we should stop hugging on the field.”

“What? Why?”

“People already have an inaccurate view of us.”

“Ah. Okay. You're right. We need to move away a bit.”

“Only near cameras”

Sure, Oscar thought. It was not as if they lived in different countries now. He was heartbroken, but he wouldn't let it show. He rose from the bed, kicked away his shoes, took off his pants and shirt, and laid down on his own bed. He wished his roommate a goodnight and waited for David Luiz to fall asleep to send Neymar a message.

[09.09.2014 - 23:53] Oscraque: help

[09.09.2014 - 23:54] Super ney: whats up??

[09.09.2014 - 23:55] Oscraque: he found out!

[09.09.2014 - 23:55] Oscraque: about the fanfiction!!

[09.09.2014 - 23:55] Super ney: what??? how??

[09.09.2014 - 23:56] Oscraque: he came to me like "we need to talk" and said that some people think we have something

[09.09.2014 - 23:56] Super ney: and what did he think of them?

[09.09.2014 - 23:56] Oscraque: I think he hated it

[09.09.2014 - 23:57] Oscraque: told me we need to stop hugging next to cameras

[09.09.2014 - 23:57] Super ney: ih rapaz

[09.09.2014 - 23:58] Oscraque: !!!

[09.09.2014 - 23:58] Super ney: but he still doesnt know that you also write, right?

[09.09.2014 - 23:59] Oscraque: youre crazy, dear.

And that was the last message Oscar sent before he fell asleep and entered a world of dreams where the relationship he had with David was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Ih, rapaz  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGaUF_z1CF4


End file.
